Fourth Birthday Event
On June 23rd, 2007, Second Life celebrated it's forth anniversary of Second Life's launch. The birthday sims opened to the public at 12pm PDT on Saturday, June 23, 2007, the date of Second Life’s anniversary. The event continued until 30th June 2007. Around 38,000 unique visitors turned up to the main SL4B site. Birthday Historical Sims * In the SL01 (PG and Mature) sims, you’ll find builds and art that represent Second Life’s first year of life, from June 23, 2003 until June 23, 2004. Highlights include, but are not limited to: the Americana Washington Monument, previously rumored to have disappeared after the early tax revolts, MistyWood Squares, Luskwood replicas of SL’s earliest furry avatars, one of Second Life’s first airfields, Zoe Airfield, and much, much more. * In the SL02 (PG and Mature) sims, you’ll find builds and art created between June 24, 2004 and June 23, 2005. Be sure to check out one of the earliest telehubs, and don’t miss the Alliance Navy Fleet history lesson. SL02 also offers an impressive line-up of DJs who will play around the clock over the weekend at SL4B’s music stage located at SL02 1, 36, 256. * SL03 (PG and Mature) sims feature builds and art that span June 23, 2005 to June 23, 2006. Make sure to swing by the Luxor Temple of Art builds (hint: it’s the enormous ship and the temple), the Academy of Second Learning display, the Fantasy Tower House, Relay for Life, and more. * SL04 (PG and Mature) features builds and art that spans the time frame between June 24, 2006 to June 23, 2007. Here you’ll find a mini-Midian City, Sensual Elements Club, the Second Life Museum of Publishing, and more. Look for sculpties and photography displays from some of Second Life’s most talented artists. And if you feel like a little role-play, drop by the graveyard and click on a 2nd feeding pose ball. * The center sim, SL4B represents things beta and things to come. Log in on the First Look Viewer to try out voice chat in this sim, and don’t forget to wish SL a happy birthday at the giant four-tiered cake. Then drop by the beta telehub and while you’re there, check out the beta time capsules. You’ll also find the open source display in this sim and a few Linden trinkets (including a few pictures of memorable Cornfield moments). SL4B Organisers * SignpostMarv Martin - Main Organisation * Iridium Linden - Linden Lab Attaché to SL4B * Ariel Otafuku - General Events Manager * Dana Vanmoer - PR * Trisha Pinkerton - Musical Events Manager * Morse Dillon - Keynote Speaker Manager * Shoshana Epsilon, Amalthea Blanc - Arts Manager * SamBivalent Spork - Road Network * Kitto Flora - Supplementary Transport * Siobhan OFlynn - SL01 Build Co-ordinator * Ina Centaur - SL04 Build Co-ordinator, Writing/Publishing, Fashions Summoner * Patchouli Woolahara - Research * Will Webb - Historical Displays Telehubs * SL4B: Pyrii Akula - Original/Beta Welcome Area * SL01 PG: Cubey Terra - Zoe Airfield * SL01: Patchouli Woolahara * SL02: Astoroth Vega * SL02 PG: Tayzia Abattoir * SL02 PG: Yummie Olsen * SL03 PG: Ephemeral Flan - Teen Grid Transfer Café * SL03: Whisker Ophelia/Infamous Designs - Ferry Terminal * SL04: Cubey Terra - Abbots Aerodrome * SL04 PG: Ina Centaur - Minimization/Variation of sLiterary Events Centre (kinda like Oz) * Sabine Stonebender - assisted with Particle Effects and TP collisoin/animation * Thumper Boucher - assisted with tracking down some noteable car designers thumb|300px|left|Second Life turns 4 years old! thumb|300px|left|Second Life 4th Anniversary